


True Colours

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: There is no reason he should make this evening a disappointment to her.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Original Character(s), Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Of course he notices. He does not have a favourite colour as such – maybe except for adra, but that is because it reminds him of Woedica’s eyes. Still, he appreciates how much perceptiveness it required to notice which colour he wears most often when he is not donning his ceremonial vestments.

The girl is observant, and smart enough to be amusing. If he had to gain her loyalty or otherwise use her for their plans, seducing her would be more than just another duty. But there is no need to do so. Besides, she is Woedica’s loyal servant, and has been a good agent so far, and she deserves at least some fairness in return.

She is still very young, and has been lonely for years, and she mistakes relief and gratitude and admiration for something more than they are. He will simply give her time to realize that.

There is no reason he should make this evening a disappointment to her, though. So when another dance begins – if their cover story is to be believable, he cannot ignore his partner for most of the evening, after all – he glances at her gown and her face and compliments her.

“This dress suits you,” he says with a smile, as if he was appreciating a beautiful painting or a garden. Something pleasing enough to make her feel better, but neutral enough that she will not misread it. Eventually, when she will analyse this moment later.

Right now, she smiles in reply, a smile too eager to fit into the constrains of courtesy. “Thank you.” Her face brightens, and then she glances away, hoping the dim light will hide her blush.

It does, but he knows anyway. He can see it in the way her soul is still glowing when they dance.


End file.
